


Aftereffects

by Helgatwb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble and a Half, Kink Meme, M/M, Possessive Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helgatwb/pseuds/Helgatwb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has some aftereffects from being turned into a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftereffects

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19023.html?thread=45353807#t45353807) prompt at the kink meme.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or any of the characters therein. This piece of fiction is for entertainment purposes only, and no infringement of anyone’s rights to said work is intended.

So, there were a few… aftereffects. From getting turned into a cat. 

Phil didn’t have kitty-ears, or a tail. He certainly didn’t purr. He had a new-found fondness for tuna, a longing to sleep in the sun. And. Well. This one is really embarrassing. But. Okaysonowhehissesatpeoplehe’saggravatedwith. Actually… just people who flirt with Clint. 

He’s always been jealous possessive protective. But now, whenever someone flirts with _his_ archer, he can’t help himself. It wouldn’t be so bad if he was actually _in_ a relationship with Clint, but he isn’t. It’s getting ridiculous. He’s sitting in his office, trying to give himself a stern talking-to, and getting nowhere when he hears the firm rat-a-tat that Clint uses to announce himself. 

For a minute he’s tempted not to answer, but Phil will never be able to turn Clint down or look away when he needs him. 

“Come in.”

“Phil, we need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> They _do_ get together. But this is all the muse had.


End file.
